Awaken
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Sequel to Night of the Hybrid. If you haven't yet, please give that story a read. Rated for multiple reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**I said I was going to make a sequel and here you go. As my previous story, this one is rated for reasons. Please enjoy.**_

Star and Marco frowned as they watched their hybrid daughter scream and kick in her crib. Star looked at her husband and Marco sighed as he carefully scooped Nova up and smiled, "Yes, I know Nova, the venoms are hurting you, and while there's little mommy and daddy can do to help you, you know we're going to be here,"

He held her close and Star frowned, "Honey?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "How is it that the venoms aren't hurting you anymore?"

"Ever since you were declared as my mate, the venoms have slowly come to an understanding," Marco sighed and shook his head as he looked down at the young wolf girl in his arms, "I know it's going to be a while before she finds her mate, and you refuse to use magic on her," Star hummed and nodded, "So…I'm going to stay up and try to comfort her during the nights,"

"And you're going to make me out to be a terrible mother," Star playfully smiled and took their daughter form her husband, "We've faced Toffee together, I think we both can lose a little sleep together to comfort our daughter,"

"And I get the feeling if I try to argue, I'm going to be standing on the receiving end of your-" before Marco could finish, he sniffed the air and growled as he narrowed his eyes.

Star looked at him in confusion as Nova continued to scream in her arms, "Marco? Is everything okay?"

"An intruder," Marco looked at Star and sighed, "Honey, I want you to stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes," before Star could reply, Marco kissed her cheek and ran out of the room and down the corridor.

Marco stood in front of two large and growled before kicking the doors open before stepping into the room and growled as he sniffed the air, "Marco?" he looked back and saw Star's parents entering the room, "What's wrong lad?"

"Someone's in here," Marco looked around with narrowed eyes as he sniffed the air and his in-laws looked at him in confusion, "I don't recognize the scent. It smells of lavender, birch wood, and smoldering embers,"

Moon sighed and walked up to Marco and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Marco, dear boy, why don't you go back to Star and Nova and we'll have a guard search the room for any intruders," Marco growled as his eyes shifted around the room, "Go on, dear, Star's waiting and we wouldn't want her to feel alone with Nova, would we?"

Marco growled and shook his head, "No, we wouldn't want that," he looked back in the room and grunted before shaking his head and walking past Star's parents and ran down the corridor.

Moon looked back with narrowed eyes and River looked up at his wife in confusion, "Moon pie?" Moon ignored him and began scanning the room, "Don't tell me you're going back to your old ways. Marco has helped fight Toffee, he's proven to us that he cares for Star and he's stayed up with Nova while Star slept and-"

"River," River stopped and looked at Moon and Moon sighed, "It's not that I don't trust Marco. I believe he's telling the truth, but I need you to go call the High Commission and have them come here at once,"

"Um…right away, dear,"

River turned and ran out of the room and Moon looked back with narrowed eyes, "You might as well come out Eclipsa, the High Commission is on their way," a woman in dark clothing with dark hair and spade markings on her cheeks stepped out of the shadow and smiled at Moon, "I should've known you'll be back here,"

"Ah Moon, it's been quite some time, hasn't it," Eclipsa smiled and sat down, crossing her legs, "I see you haven't forgotten our little arrangement. And now that your enemy is dead, I've been set free from my crystal prison,"

"And you're going back," Moon narrowed her eyes, "And just so you know, my son-in-law already knows you're here, so if you try any dirty underhanded trick, he will be back in here in a blink of an eye and-"

"Ah yes, the little mongrel. Tell me something Moon, how is it that when your daughter marries a monster, a monster that shouldn't even exist, she's allowed to roam freely, but when your ancestor marries a monster, everyone's first action is to crystalize her?" Moon narrowed her eyes and Eclipsa chuckled, "Is it because she's your daughter and you'll do everything you can to protect her from the High Commission? Or is it the fact that you want to kill the hybrid and claim a new title as-"

"What's going on in here?" Moon and Eclipsa looked back to see Star and Marco, with Nova in Marco's arms, enter the room, "Mom, who is this woman?"

Moon took a deep breath and shook her head, "Star, Marco, this is Eclipsa, the queen who turned her back on the people to run off with a monster, and she is to be recrystallized immediately," Marco narrowed his eyes as Star frowned and held onto his arm, "Don't worry dear, you two aren't going to be facing any punishment. Marco did help kill Toffee and-"

Before she could finish, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus and Rhombulus stepped past Star and Marco and stared at Eclipsa and Rhombulus chuckled, "Oh, I am going to enjoy recrystallizing you again,"

"Wait," everyone looked back at Star and she narrowed her eyes, "Crystalizing someone is a serious crime and you're going to trap her because she fell in love? Doesn't she get a fair trial or something?"

"Star darling, I understand you're confused about all of this, but allowing Eclipsa is roam around will only end in disaster,"

"Well I should get crystalized too! I mean I married a monster,"

"She's right, she did marry a monster and if she gets to roam freely then this Eclipsa person should at least get a fair trial,"

Moon looked up at her son-in-law in disbelief, "Marco, a few moments ago you wanted to tear her a part and now you're siding with my daughter?"

"Yes, but that was because I had no idea who she was, or why I felt the urge to tear her a part. So it's either give Eclipsa a trial or crystalize Star, which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital," Marco looked up at the crystal headed being and narrowed his eyes, "So what are you going to do Rhombulus?"

Rhombulus looked back and forth between the young married couple and Eclipsa before Star groaned and shook her head, "Alright, fine! We'll give her a trial, but we're only doing this because we want to prove without a shadow of a doubt, I'm looking at you, Star and Marco, that allowing Eclipsa to roam freely will end in disaster,"

Star and Marco looked at each other and slightly smiled, "Guards!" two guards stepped into the room and Moon pointed towards Eclipsa, "Take Eclipsa to the condemned tower and keep her there until her trial. No one is to enter, do you understand!"

"Yes your majesty," the guards walked up to Eclipsa, grabbed her by the arms and led her out of the room while everyone glared at the young married couple.

 _ **This is the first chapter to the sequel to Night of the Hybrid and I'm actually planning on turning this into a trilogy. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes they do, but she is the first queen to run off and marry a monster.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, I decided to barrow a few things from that episode.**_

 _ **Shining Light50: Yes, the treatment of Eclipsa was a little unfair, and we still have no idea what she has done outside of running off with a monster and having a child with said monster.**_

 _ **Guest: They won't go to earth, but I do have something planned involving Marco and his parents in a later chapter.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked up to a guarded door following morning and the two guards stood in front of it and glared down at the two, "Sorry Princess Butterfly, but we've been given strict orders not to let anyone-"

"Get out of our way," the guards swallowed hard as they stepped away from the door and Star and Marco walked over to the door and opened it before stepping into the room.

Eclipsa looked back from the window and smiled, "Oh, if it isn't the two who saved me. What brings you two to my lovely room and where is that adorable child of yours?"

"We managed to put Nova down for a nap, and even if we hadn't, there is no way we'll bring her anywhere near you," Star glared at Eclipsa with narrowed eyes as she held her wand out, "Just because we kept the High Commission from recrystallizing you, doesn't mean we trust you and-"

"But dear, isn't that a little hypocritical on your end?" Eclipsa smiled and Marco growled as he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, "You married a monster yourself, and your mother and father trust you greatly and not to mention the High Commission,"

"Leave our marriage out of your argument Eclipsa," Marco growled, "Just because I'm in my human state doesn't mean I won't hesitate to rip your limbs off," Star frowned as Eclipsa smirked at the young hybrid, "You're going to be begging to be recrystallized by the time I'm through with you!"

"Honey please," Marco looked at Star and Star slightly smiled as she took hold of his hand, "I want her to leave our marriage out of this argument too, but threatening her won't do any good…and plus, I wanted to tell you last night, but we were busy with Nova, but threatening the High Commission with hospitalization probably cost you some points with my mom," Star kissed his cheek and smiled, "I know you meant well, but I don't think it was a wise thing to do something like that,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Now that we're all calmed down, perhaps you two will care to join me in staring out at the garden," the two glared at Eclipsa, who shrugged her shoulder and turned her back towards them, "Or not, but the view of the garden from here is simply divine," she walked over towards the window and leaned forward and Star soon stepped forward and stood next to her.

Marco slightly smiled at his wife as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He glanced over toward Eclipsa and narrowed his eyes, " **You can't attack her with our selected standing right there. You'll be signing our own death warrant,** "

"Shut up," Marco muttered and shook his head, "Star and I don't trust Eclipsa, but we're not going to lower ourselves to that of the High Commission and attack her. I'm just making sure she doesn't try anything to corrupt Star,"

" _And how are you going to stop her? She's an old bat who has years of experience with magic. She can be corrupting her as we speak and you may never know,_ " the lycan venom spoke and Marco growled, " _Easy kid, we're just saying. And who's going to stop her if she decides to go after Nova and-_ "

"If she even thinks about going near Nova, we'll kill her, but Star has a point, Eclipsa deserves a fair trial, but that's only because she married me and while Eclipsa did marry a monster as well that doesn't mean she's evil. And besides, we'll smell any type of corruption in Star." Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm just going to stay here while Star and Eclipsa stare out at the garden,"

Star looked back in confusion and arched a brow, "Which one were you talking to, Marco?"

"Both," Star frowned and Marco sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "It's nothing bad, honey, they're just talking to me," Star turned and walked up to him, "Are you okay?"

"Honey, what were they talking to you about?"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "They don't trust Eclipsa," Star frowned and Marco shook his head again, "They're worried she'll corrupt you or go after Nova when we're not looking. I told them if she goes near our daughter with the intention of harming her then we won't hesitate to kill her,"

"You and I both know she's not allowed near Nova, so we shouldn't have to worry about that, and besides, she's usually with us while she's up and even still, there are the guards, the servants and not to mention my parents.

I know you're worried she'll do something that can hurt me or Nova, that's just in your nature, but you have to trust me to make the right decision too, Marco. I'm not going to just wander off somewhere and let Eclipsa trick me,"

"I know honey, I do trust you, but it's Eclipsa that the venoms don't trust and-" he sniffed the air and sighed and Star frowned, "Nova is up and she needs to be changed."

"Well we better go before she starts to worry," Star looked back and slightly smiled, "We'll look at the garden another day Eclipsa, we need to get back to Nova,"

"Of course, dear, you have to take care of the little one," Eclipsa smiled and looked out the window once again as Star and Marco walked out of the room.

The two walked into Nova's room and Star smiled as she picked the screaming infant up, "Hey now, why are you crying sweetie? Were you upset mommy and daddy weren't here when you woke up?"

Nova continued to cry and Marco smirked as he stroked his daughter's cheek, "It's okay, sweetie, we're here," Nova wrapped her tiny hand around Marco's finger and began gumming on it, "Nova, sweetheart, that does not work on daddy." Nova continued to gum down on her father's finger and Marco sighed, "Sweetie, can daddy have his finger back?"

"Let her bite down on your finger Marco, it'll keep her quiet while I change her," Marco sighed and shook his head as Star set Nova down onto a changing table and began changing her.

 _ **Just a little look into the situation and Marco's paranoia is slowly setting in. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, everyone is welcomed to parenthood.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Ah, thank you my friend for pointing out my mistake, and keep reading.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco smiled and crossed his arms as he watched his wife read to their daughter. He looked back with narrowed eyes, "Marco?" he looked back at Star in confusion and Star frowned, "What's wrong honey? Did you smell another intruder?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you,"

"It's Eclipsa…I don't know why, but I feel like she's going to do something that'll hurt you and Nova and-"

"Marco, we've been through this, Eclipsa won't do anything that'll hurt Nova and I won't go off to see Eclipsa on my own." Star smiled before standing up and picked Nova up and walked over to Marco, "I know you're listening to the venoms because…well because that's in your nature, but until we can actually prove that she is up to no good, we can't go in there and attack her." She kissed his cheek and shook her head, "So can you please try to ignore your instincts until we can prove that she is up to no good?"

Marco sighed and shook his head before rubbing the top of Star's head, "Okay Estrella, I'll do my best to ignore my instincts until Eclipsa's trial and-" he stopped and began sniffing the air before growling and looked back at the door with narrowed eyes.

Star frowned and took hold of Marco's hand, "Marco, honey you just promised me that you wouldn't go after Eclipsa until-"

"It's not her," Marco hissed and leaned towards the door and Star sighed, "How…how did they get here!" Star looked confused as Marco snatched his hand free and ran out of the room as Nova began whimpering before she began crying loudly and Star followed her husband.

Marco leaned against the railing and looked down in the main foyer with narrowed eyes when he spotted Star's parents talking to another couple. He hissed, catching the attention of the four adults, "What in God's holy hell are you two doing here? How did you get here!"

Star walked up next to Marco and looked down with a slight frown, "Honey…who are they?" Marco panted as Nova screamed even louder. Star looked down at her daughter and lightly rocked her in her arms, "Hey, what's wrong sweetie? Are you upset daddy is mad?"

"She senses the danger," Star looked back up and Marco shook his head, "They're my parents, and I want to know how they got here," Star arched a brow in confusion and Marco hissed, "What the hell are you doing here and how did you even get here!"

His mother, Angie, narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "If you must know, these nice people came to our house and invited us over. They said that they've been caring for our son and that we are now grandparents,"

Marco growled before standing in front of his wife and glared down at his parents with a sinister look crossing his face, "Don't you think you're letting your anger get the better of you, dear boy?" Moon questioned, "Yes, I know that they weren't the most understanding parents after your accident. But River and I tried to kill you as well and now you're married to our daughter. Don't you think you can look past all of this and-"

"They tried to kill me, your majesty, and I'm their son," Star's eyes widened as she held Nova closer to her, "And now you're asking me to look past that? How do you know they won't do that again, or worse, go after Nova with the intention of harming her?"

Star frowned as she placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, "Honey…what are your instincts telling you?"

"My instincts," Marco looked back and sighed, "My instincts are telling me to jump down there and tear my parents' entrails out and strangle them with them," Marco growled and looked down at the four adults as he shook, "But I can't do anything in this body right now. The venoms won't come out to play until sundown, and the worst I can do right now is probably hospitalize them,"

"Well…can you ignore your instincts for them too," Marco looked back in disbelief, "I understand that they've tried to kill you, but I would like for Nova to know her grandparents from your side as well, and if they do something that'll harm her, we won't hesitate to protect her, you know that."

Marco sighed as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "And now you're asking me to give my parents a chance? Damn honey, I'm having a hard time letting Eclipsa roam around without killing her, but my parents? That's going to be even harder,"

"If they pose a threat to Nova, we'll open a portal and send them back to earth, I promise,"

Marco took a deep breath and looked down at the adults, "Your majesty, we'd like to have a word with my parents in private, if you please," Star's parents nodded as they walked towards the stairs and began walking up them and Star and Marco began walking down the stairs.

Star and Marco walked up to Marco's parents and his father, Rafael glared at the hybrid, "So…you went and raped this poor-" before he could finish, he and Angie were pinned to the pillar by their throats.

They looked down at Marco in shock and disbelief as he growled, "Listen to me! You can attack me, belittle me and even try to kill me, and I'll just laugh about it!"

He dropped them before pointing at Star, "That lovely woman right there is my beautiful wife, Star Stellar Butterfly, and that little girl in her arms is our daughter Nova Lunar Butterfly. If you go near Nova with the intention of even attempting to hurt her, you won't see the light of day. Accuse me of raping Star, you won't see the light of day. Do we have an understanding?"

His parents glared at him and Star walked up to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Honey, please don't threaten your parents. I told you that I want Nova to know her grandparents from your side, and threatening to kill them…I don't think that's a good idea, and plus I have the wand, so even if they do try to hurt Nova and you're nowhere to be found, I'll just Narwhal Blast them back to earth,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Alright, now why don't we go for a little walk. Nova's getting cranky and I want her to sleep as much as she can before tonight."

"Yeah, okay honey," Marco looked back at his parents and narrowed his eyes, "Remember what I said, if you go near my daughter and you even try to harm her, your life belongs to me," Star and Marco turned and walked away from Marco's parents as Nova's scream soon turned into a light whimper.

 _ **And now they have another worry lingering in the castle. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bedrock Armor: Yes, but Star was in shock when she learned her husband's parents wanted to kill him.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: You think so, huh? Well my friend, I'm not saying you're wrong and I'm not saying you're right, but I do have a plan involving them.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco looked out the window as the sun began to slowly set into the distance, casting the nightly shadows over the land. He looked back and frowned when he saw Star rocking their wailing child in her arms. He took a deep as he felt a pain rush through his body as he felt the venoms grow stronger.

He groaned and looked up to see Star holding the now hybrid Nova and Nova continued to scream. Marco sighed and shook his head before walking over to Star and took Nova from her, "I hate this," Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star sighed and shook her head, "Our daughter is in pain every night and we can't do anything to help her. We must be the worst parents ever,"

"Not even close honey," Marco looked down and cradled Nova in his arms, "Nova's in pain because the venoms are at war with each other and until she finds her mate, we can't do anything, so this is something that's way out of our power, and there are worst parents out there," Star sighed and nodded, "And honey, I want you to get some sleep tonight,"

"What, no," Star looked up at her husband in disbelief, "Marco, we agreed that we'll stay up with Nova to comfort her and-"

"And you can't handle it, love. You've been losing focus all day, and I don't want anything happening to you," Star frowned and Marco sighed as he rubbed the top of her head, "You shouldn't force yourself to stay up. I don't want you falling over from exhaustion,"

"You big meanie," Marco chuckled and Star sighed, "Can I at least hold our daughter before I go to bed?"

"You know you don't have to ask, Estrella," Star nodded and took her daughter back and held the wailing child close to her.

Marco slightly smiled before he looked at the door and his eyes narrowed, "Honey?" he looked back at Star and Star frowned as she stepped closer to him, "What's wrong? Is it your parents? Or is it Eclipsa?"

"I don't know what it is, but I can't ignore it," Star frowned and Marco looked back with glowing eyes and rubbed the top of her head, "Stay here, I don't want you and Nova getting hurt," Star narrowed her eyes as Marco turned and ran out of the room and down the corridor.

Star sighed and shook her head before looking down at her whimpering daughter and slightly smiled, "Daddy is a strange one, isn't he, sweetie?" Nova continued to whimper and Star sighed and shook her head, "But that's why we love him," she kissed her forehead and continued to rock her daughter in her arms.

Marco raced down the corridor, his eyes narrowed and his fangs tightly clinched together. Coming to a darkened corridor, he growled before he started to slowly walk down it. Hearing shouting followed by a loud crash, his eyes widened as he hurried his pace.

He stopped in front of a door and saw a light peering thought the cracks of the door. He growled before pressing his ear against the wood door and heard voices on the other end, "And why do you want to help?" he heard Eclipsa's voice, "You two have more to lose than gain out of this,"

He arched a brow as he continued to listen, "We have nothing to lose," he heard his father's voice and he narrowed his eyes as he lowly growled, "We want nothing to do with them. We don't know what you're planning, but if it'll rid the world of those abominations, we want to help,"

"Abominations? You can call me that and I'll laugh about it, but you won't get away with calling Nova that,"

"I'm glad you want to help, but this part will be simple, the two usually get two hours of sleep before the sun rises, and that's more than enough time to walk into their room and I'll introduce the potion to the princess. She'll revert to her monster hating ways and will kill her daughter and husband, the potion till then wear off and a now devastated princess will take her own life.

And while the king and queen are mourning the loss of their daughter and granddaughter, I can sneak in and take over the castle. You two can rest easy at night knowing that the two hybrids are erased from existence and I can rest easy knowing the monster will once again be allowed to roam freely." Marco growled before standing up and kicked the door open.

The three adults looked at the angered hybrid, "So…you were planning something. Even after my wife and I defended you from the High Commission, you were planning to hurt her." Eclipsa smiled and Marco looked at his estranged parents, "And you…you were going to be a part of all of this. I told you to leave Nova out of your sick little games,"

"Marco, do you remember what we've said to you before you left?" Angie asked and Marco growled, "Do you remember what we told you before you ran out of the house?"

"That you have no son, and with that being said, you don't have a granddaughter either," Marco narrowed his eyes and glared at Eclipsa, "Forget this plan, destroy that potion, and wait for your trial. Do it, or else I'll report you to the High Commission and I'll see to it that your trial will be thrown away and you will be recrystallized in a heartbeat,"

Eclipsa smirked and Marco narrowed his eyes, "And what the hell do you find so funny? Star won't bother defending you once I tell her what you were planning. You might as well give into my demands or you can kiss your freedom goodbye," he looked at his parents and hissed, "And you two, I'll have a servant open a portal to earth for you morons first thing in the morning!"

 _ **Okay, my advisors want me to move a few things around in this story. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star's Keyblade4114: No, they weren't there to reconnect with their child, but to warn the Butterfly family of his already known condition.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: That's alright. Thank you.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco narrowed his eyes as his parents and Eclipsa continued to stare at him in silence, "Well? Are you idiots going to answer or-" before he could finish, Eclipsa threw the potion in his eyes and Marco hissed in pain as he rubbed his eyes.

Marco growled and looked at the three with glowing eyes, "What the hell did you do, you old bat!" Eclipsa smiled and Angie and Rafael looked at him with concern crossing their faces, "You morons stay here! If you leave this room, I will know and I will tear you open and bathe in your blood!" Angie's and Rafael's faces paled as Marco turned and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Marco panted as he walked down the corridor, his eyes narrowed and his fangs clinched, as he rubbed his eyes, "What the hell was that? What did that crazy bat do to us?" he grunted and shook his head, "And why aren't you two saying anything?" he heard the venoms arguing with each other and he hissed, "Hey morons, we're at an understanding! You two aren't supposed to argue with each other anymore! We have our mate to help us!"

The venoms growled in the back of his head and he grunted before grabbed his head and fell to his knees, "Shut up! You can't act this way, we have a wife and a child! We need to stay calm to comfort Nova tonight!"

"Hey creature," he looked back with glowing, narrowed eyes as a guard approached him, reaching for his weapon, "You know the rules, you aren't allowed to travel the castle at night without the company of Princess Star," Marco growled as the guard stepped closer to him, "I advise you to get back to that unholy spawn of yours and-" before the guard could finish, Marco lunged at him and bit down on his neck.

Marco stood up and panted, blood caked around his mouth. Hearing someone walk down the corridor, he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Moon turned down the corridor and her eyes widened when she saw the motionless guard lying in the middle of the corridor. She walked over to the guard and knelt beside him and looked over his body, "No…I was worried about this…I have to take care this before things get out of hand," she stood and walked down the corridor with narrowed her eyes narrowed.

Marco wiped the blood from his mouth before stepping into the room and saw Star cradling the wailing child. Star looked up and sighed as a small smile formed across her lips, "Marco, I'm glad you're back," Marco sighed and walked over to Star and looked down at their daughter, "Did you take care of the problem, honey?"

"Yeah…I took care of it," he took a deep breath and reached for Nova, "Why don't you lie down and I'll watch Nova,"

"Thanks honey," Star gave a tired smile before handing their daughter to her husband before walking out of the room.

Marco looked down at his whimpering daughter with wide, red eyes. Nova began violently and whimpered louder, "Don't worry sweetheart, daddy's here," he chuckled and bared his fangs before the door opened and he looked back only to feel a sheering pain pierce his chest.

Moon stepped closer to him and took Nova from the older hybrid and sighed, "I'm sorry Marco, but this is for the best." Marco looked at her with an expressionless face and Moon frowned, "You're not going to die, but I can't allow you to roam freely. I sense a dark aura around you and it's not you,"

"Why…what did I do?"

"You killed a guard, and you were about to kill your own daughter," Marco's eyes widened as he fell back and his world faded to darkness, "Sleep well, I'll work on a cure for whatever has taken hold of you,"

"Mom," she looked back and saw Star walking into the room, a shocked expression crossing her face, "What did you do? You know Marco's not a bad guy and-"

"Dear, there's something wrong with him," Star looked at her mother in confusion, "He's killed a guard and he nearly attacked Nova," Star's eyes widened as she looked at her unconscious husband and aimed her wand at him, "No dear, it wasn't him, he's merely a puppet,"

"But mom-"

"He's in a deep slumber right now, and I'm going to work on a cure for this…whatever it is that has a hold on him," Star frowned and Moon took a deep breath, "Until then, he's going to be placed in the holding cells for yours and Nova's safety and I expect you to stay away from him during this time," Star bit her lip as her mother handed Nova to her an levitated Marco out of the room.

Star looked down at her frightened daughter and frowned, "Don't worry sweetie, grandma already promised us that she's going to help daddy," she kissed her forehead and took a deep breath, "Daddy wouldn't hurt you or me, daddy loves us, sweetie,"

She cradled the whimpering child in her arms and sighed, "Mommy's sorry she wasn't here…mommy's sorry she almost killed daddy…and mommy's sorry she can't help you with this pain,"

Moon carefully levitated a now bound Marco into an empty cell and frowned as she closed the cell door. She took a deep breath and frowned, "I know Eclipsa is behind this, but without any proof, we can't recrystallize her or else Star would lecture us and hate the High Commission for breaking their agreement to give Eclipsa a fair trial,"

Marco growled and tossed and turned in his bindings as he slept, "Fret not, dear boy, those primal urges will be dealt with and then we'll take care of Eclipsa once and for all,"

"Mom," she looked back and saw Star with Nova in her arms walking towards her, "Is everything okay?"

"Star, I thought I told you to stay away, that it's dangerous,"

"Well I'm sorry mom, but I'd like to know how my husband is doing and Nova has a right to know if her daddy is all right or not," Moon frowned and Star sighed, "Mom, what happened to Marco? He's never wanted to hurt anyone before…well…except maybe Toffee and Ludo, but he's never wanted to hurt anyone in the castle and he'll sooner die than try to hurt me or Nova,"

"I know dear, but for now, you and Nova have to keep away form him. He's unpredictable at the moment and we don't know how he'll act," Star frowned and Moon walked over to her daughter, "I'm only doing this to keep you and Nova safe, Star, but I promise I'm going to find out what exactly is wrong with him and I'll work on a cure,"

"Okay," Star looked down at her daughter and slightly smiled, "Say goodnight to daddy, sweetie, we need to go back upstairs," Nova babbled before whimpering and Star turned and walked out of the dungeons.

 _ **And Eclipsa's plan is coming into light. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, she is. I know we don't know if she is evil or not, so I'm making her evil.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Something like that. It's unlocking the primal instincts of the venoms and he can't control it.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star, with Nova in her arms, sat on the floor in the dungeons and stared at her sleeping husband in the holding cell and frowned, "Marco? What happened?" Nova began whimpering and Star frowned as she cradled the young hybrid in her arms, "I'm sorry sweetie, but daddy's not here to help with this issue." She looked up and saw Marco begin to stir, "Do you hear our little girl crying, Marco? She's in pain from the venoms, and I can't help her. I need you to snap out of whatever is it that has a hold on you and help me with Nova,"

Marco opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes flashed as they narrowed and he growled, "Marco, it's us, Star and Nova, your wife and daughter," Marco continued to growl as his eyes flashed, "Marco, I know you're in there. Snap out of it!"

Marco growled a little while longer before his eyes widened, his ears folded back and he began whimpering, "Marco? Is that you honey?" Marco whimpered before his eyes narrowed again and he began growling once more.

Star frowned and she heard her mother say, "Star, didn't I tell you to leave him?" Star looked up and saw her mother walking up to her, "I told you that Marco is unpredictable,"

"But mom, I'm worried about him and I need help with Nova,"

"I know dear," Moon sighed and the two looked at Marco as he continued to growl and snap, "But as I said, he is unpredictable and there's no telling what will happen if you or Nova get close to him. Until I can find a way to fix this, I need you and Nova to keep your distance."

Star frowned before looking down at her daughter and then up at her husband, "It's for the best dear. We may not know what he will do, so it's better to be safe than sorry," Star frowned and nodded before her mother ushered her out of the dungeons.

Star placed her whimpering daughter into her crib and frowned, "Mommy's sorry sweetie, but I need to find out what's wrong with daddy." She leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, angel, mommy's going to have a guard watch over you until I get back," she held the wand out and frowned, "Sleepy Time Lavender Mist," a lavender color mist sprayed over Nova and the whimpering child slowly drifted off to sleep, "Don't worry sweetie, mommy's going to ask Odion to stay here with you until I get back," she turned and walked out of the room.

Star looked around before she quietly stepped down into the dungeons. She stopped and looked up at her husband as he growled and struggled to break free from his bindings. She frowned and sighed, "Marco?" the hybrid looked up and growled, "It's me Marco, it's Star…you know, your selected, your mate, your wife," Marco continued to growl and Star frowned as she reached through the bars and rubbed his cheek, "Our daughter is sleeping. I had to use a spell on her…but don't worry, Odion is watching her and he won't let Eclipsa or your parents near her."

Marco's eyes flashed before he snapped and Star jumped back and frowned, "Marco…it's me…the girl who kept her parents from killing you. The girl who saw you as a person and not as a monster, and who welcomed you into the castle." the hybrid continued to growl, "I don't know what you're going through, but I want to try and help you…the same way you've helped me with my Mewberty problem.

Star leaned closer again and reached through the bars of the cell once more and rubbed Marco's cheek again, "My mom said that me and Nova have to stay away from you, but…I can't do that. Something is troubling you, I've never seen you act like this, not even when Toffee swung his tail at me and hit me in the stomach when I was pregnant with Nova,"

Marco glared at her and Star sighed, "Yes, you did sick a pack of wolves and bats after him, but your humanity was still intact. You've never acted this way before and I'm worried,"

She leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of his nose and frowned, "I'm going to go back to Nova…just in case the spell wears off, but I'll be back tomorrow and I'll try to bring you back…I love you, Marco," she stood up, turned and walked out of the dungeons.

Hearing the door leading to the dungeons close, the hybrid lowly growled, " _Mate? That lovely creature? She might be my mate, but I doubt she's worthy enough for the bloodsucker,_ "

" **Shut up fur ball, for all we know, she could've been talking about me. I am the more dignified one out of us and-** "

"Shut up…both…you," Marco growled and cupped a hand over his eyes, "Who…why…this can't…no," he growled and shook his head before letting out an unsettling howl.

Star walked into the room and over to the guard, "Thank you Odion, you can leave,"

"Yes, Princess Star," Odion turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Star sighed and looked down in the crib and saw Nova still sleeping. She slightly smiled as she carefully picked her up and cradled her in her arms, "Hey sweetie, I told you mommy will be right back. I didn't want to bring you with me because mommy was worried daddy will do something that will hurt you,"

Nova hiccupped before nuzzling into her mother's arms and Star kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Nova, grandma said she's going to help daddy, and when he's all better, he'll be up here with us," she sat down and rocked Nova in her arms.

The door opened and Moon poked her head into the room and saw Star holding her daughter, rocking her. She frowned when she heard Star speak, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure grandma can fix this and daddy will be back before we know it,"

Moon sighed and back out of the room before quietly closed the door. She took a deep breath before tuning around with narrowed eyes and walked down the corridor.

She opened the door to the dungeons and her fists tightened, "Alright dear boy, you better be willing to cooperate with me," she walked down the stairs as the door closed behind her.

Moon stood in front of the cell and glared at the hybrid trapped inside and Marco looked up with flashing, narrowed eyes as he growled, "I'm here to help you, dear boy. I need you to cooperate with me, Marco continued to growl before barking at the strict queen, "That is not cooperating, Marco, pull yourself together!" Marco stopped barking and continued to growl, "Pull yourself together Marco. You've had Star worry all day and Nova's wondering where her father is. Let me help you and we'll get through as quickly as possible," the hybrid continued to growl as Moon sat cross-legged in front of the cell.

 _ **Just a fast chapter before Christmas. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bedrock Armor: Merry Christmas, my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Something that'll flush the potion out of his system.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star stepped down into the dungeons with Nova in her arms and saw her mother in front of the cell holding her husband, a hand on his head, "Mom?"

"Star? How many times do I have to tell you that Marco is too dangerous to be around and-"

"Mom, what are you doing to my husband?" Star arched a brow and Moon sighed, "Mom, Nova needs both her parents and I'm not going to sit back and let you kill Marco because he's acting violent. I promised Nova that you'd find out what's wrong with Marco and-"

"I'm not going to kill him, dear, I'm trying to help him," Star frowned and Moon took a deep breath, "I've been down here all night trying to break whatever has a hold on him,"

"Mom…do you know what's wrong with him?" Moon ignored her daughter as she looked down at Marco with narrowed eyes, "Mom, what's wrong with my husband? Can you help him?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "I don't think I can," Star frowned and Moon stood up, "I don't think I can help him…but you can," Star looked at her mother in confusion and Moon took a deep breath, "He needs his selected…I know I said he might be dangerous, but…he's still in there,"

She took Nova from her daughter and frowned, "I'll stay down here for a few more minutes, just to make sure he doesn't try to hurt you," Star slowly nodded before she walked past her mother and over to the cell.

She knelt down and gave a sad smile, "Hey Marco, I told you I'd be back, and I brought Nova with me," Marco looked up and lowly growled at her, "My mom's holding her. I wasn't going to leave her alone and I wasn't going to ask Odion to watch her again."

She reached through the bars and rubbed the top of Marco's head and he continued to growl at her, "My mom said she can't help you, but she said I can…I don't know how I can do that, but I'm going to try," Moon slightly smiled before she looked down at her granddaughter and turned and walked out of the dungeons with Nova in her arms.

Star looked up before looking back at Marco and sighed, "I'm coming in…is that going to be okay with you," she slowly stood up, opened the cell and stepped inside, "Hey Marco…are you feeling any better?" Marco lowly growled and Star took a deep breath, "I'm going to help you…and I don't care what you say," she leaned down and kissed the hybrid as Marco's red and yellow eyes widened.

Star stood up and gave a seductive smile as she wiggled out of her nightgown, "I know how I can help you and who knows, Nova might get a baby brother or sister out of this," Marco lightly growled as Star leaned down and smiled as she reached down and unbuttoned his pants, "I'm hoping this will help Marco. I don't want my husband to be in the dungeons any longer." She kissed him as she pulled his dick out.

She slid down and moaned as she felt Marco's dick enter her pussy. She looked down and gave a sad smile, "I hope this helps you and I'm not just raping my husband," she placed her hands on his chest as she moved her hips and panted, "Marco, I love you…I need you to snap out of this and help me with Nova,"

"No…va?" a faint smile crossed Star's lips as she slightly picked up speed, "Nova? Who…why?"

"Fight it, Marco, I know you're in there," Star continued to move at a quickened pace, "I know you're in there and you have to fight the venoms. Like you did when I was first declared your selected."

"Selected,"

"Yes Marco…it's me, Star…your selected, your mate, your wife…it's me Marco, it's Estrella," her back arched as she caressed her own breasts, "Fight them Marco!" Marco grunted as he howled and put his hands on Stat's hips and sat up.

Star looked with wide eyes and she lightly gasped, "Marco? Is that you?" Marco looked up, a look of hurt behind his glowing eyes, "Marco, fight the venoms. You're in charge, not the vampire venom and not the lycan venom. I know you can fight them, honey,"

"Es…Estrella," Star smiled and Marco growled, "Venoms…screaming…mad,"

"Fight them Marco, I know you can. You've done it before and you can do it again," Marco growled and Star continued to move her hips, "Fight them, Marco," Star panted and slightly smiled as she continued to move her hips, "I really hope this is working. Keep fighting them Marco and keep making love to me!" Marco leaned forward and lightly kissed Star's neck.

Star panted as Marco howled and the two of them fell onto the cold, concrete ground. Star panted as she looked at her husband as semen leaked out of her pussy, "Marco? Honey are you back?"

"Estrella…that you?" Marco growled and closed his eyes.

Star's eyes widened and she frowned before she heard Marco breathing. She breathed a sigh of relieve and scooted closer to her husband and wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead, "It's me Marco…and it sounds you're gaining control again. Hopefully you'll be in full control and you can up to spend some time with me and Nova when you wake up," she sighed and fell asleep with Marco in her arms.

 _ **My advisors want this story to end soon so I had to move a few things ahead. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star's Keyblade4114: My advisors want it to end so I want work on the third part of the series. They also believe that since Toffee is eliminated Eclipsa and Marco's parents should be easy to dispose of.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, around that.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "Wait…why am I in the holding cells under the castle?" hearing moaning, he looked down and his eyes widened when he spotted Star curled up next to him, "Star!"

Star moaned and slowly opened her eyes and looked up, "Marco? Are you okay?"

"I'm a little confused…why are we in the holding cells? And a better question is who the hell is watching Nova?"

"Calm down Marco, Nova is fine, she's with my parents." Marco breathed a sigh of relief and Star frowned, "Marco…my mom placed you in the cells," Marco looked at his wife in confusion, "Marco…you killed a guard and…you tried to kill our daughter,"

"What? No…I wouldn't kill anyone, and I certainly wouldn't try to kill Nova!" Star frowned and Marco groaned as he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "What the hell happened? And why does my head feel like a freight train drove through it?"

"Marco do you remember anything before you went…well…primal?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I remember telling you that I couldn't ignore my instincts, I ran out of the room, found Eclipsa and my parents talking…they were…going to poison you and then…nothing," Marco growled and Star frowned as she watched Marco stand up, "I'm going to kill them!"

"Marco, honey, we can't do anything without any proof. For all we know-"

"I can't recall anything after confronting them about poisoning you, I wouldn't attack anyone and I wouldn't even think about harming our daughter! They did something and they're going to pay!"

"Marco-"

"I know honey, but after nearly killing Nova, I think we have enough evidence. Recrystallizing her won't solve anything and sending my parents back to earth won't do a damn thing. I'm not going to let them get away with this,"

"Can we please have them crystalized? Yes, they won't learn a lesson while they're imprisoned, but they won't be able to learn a lesson if they're dead," Marco sighed and Star leaned closer to him, "I'm trying to keep you out of here again. If you kill them, I fear you might revert back into your primal instincts and-"

"They nearly made me kill Nova, Star, and I don't care who they are, I can't let them get away with that," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "I know you don't want to see anyone else die, and if it were just the guard that was killed, I'd say yes, imprison all three of them, but they forced me to go after Nova. And rather it was you, or Nova, I'm not going to let them live. You and Nova mean the world to me,"

"Marco…I understand you're angry and…while we do have enough evidence to imprison them…killing them…I think that's a little extreme. I believe you when you said you wouldn't hurt Nova, my parents do too, but…I'm worried if you kill them, my mom will have you thrown back into the cells,"

"Maybe, but your mom knows I'm not like other monsters. I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they were an immediate threat to you and Nova," Star frowned and Marco growled and shook his head, "I'm going to kill them, Estrella. I'm not saying this out of anger, but as a fact. It is currently sunny outside, and I'm going to kill my parents and Eclipsa,"

"Marco…I love you, I really do, but do you think killing them will prove anything, honey?"

"It'll show people that they can't get away with something like this." Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I'm sure you want to kill them for having me kill a guard and nearly attacking Nova," Star slowly nodded, "but what lesson will they learn if they're imprisoned? Yes, them dying will result in the same effect, but at least this way I know you and Nova will be safe. We won't have to worry about Eclipsa, my parents and who knows what else is lingering out there…I'm just trying to keep my family safe, Estrella,"

"I know, honey…but before we take care of them, do you think we should go visit Nova? Like I said my parents are watching her and I'm sure she wants to know her daddy is all right,"

"Heh…yeah, I'd like to see our daughter," Star softly smiled and Marco kissed the side of her head, "And…I'm sorry I had you worry like that, love. I should've fought that damned potion…but instead I killed a guard and nearly killed Nova,"

Star frowned and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "Anyway…thanks for your help…if it weren't for you, I'd probably be stuck like that,"

"Don't mention it, honey," Star kissed his cheek and smiled, "Now let's go see Nova," Marco nodded before the two of them walked out of the cell and out of the dungeons.

 _ **As I said, this story is nearing its end so we can work on the third part of the trilogy. So there will be one or two more chapters remaining. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, they know, but they want me to wrap this story up soon. Besides, Eclipsa isn't going to go down without a fight.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco sat in their room and looked down at their daughter as they slightly smiled, "Daddy's sorry he almost hurt you Nova, but daddy didn't know what he was doing," Marco smirked and stroked Nova's cheek.

Star sighed and looked at her husband with a small frown, "Honey?" Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star sighed, "Can you reconsider this? What will killing them prove?"

"Like I said, it'll teach people that they can't get away with this, no matter who they are," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "I explained it to you when we were in the holding cells. I'm sorry it has go this way, but my parents and Eclipsa are a threat to you and Nova, and as a creature that is territorial and will do anything to protect their pack, both venoms are telling me to wait until nightfall and kill them."

Star sighed and Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, "I know you want to have them imprisoned, honey. I do too…or at least, this me does, while the venoms want to tear them apart limb from limb as they cry out for mercy."

"Just…try not to take too much enjoyment out of this. My parents are comfortable with their daughter being married to a monster and their granddaughter being a hybrid, but I don't think they'll hesitate to throw you back in the holding cells if they see you taking enjoyment out of killing them,"

"Killing who," the two looked up and Marco's eyes narrowed as they flashed and he growled when he saw his parents stepping into the room, "Who are you going to kill, hijo?"

Marco stood up and glared at his parents as Star frowned at her husband and held her daughter close, "Odion!" the two looked back and saw a guard standing behind them, "Odion, I am sorry I killed your brother Zabodo, but understand it was not my doing," Odion glared at the hybrid, "I need you to escort my parents down into the holding cells, I will deal with them and Eclipsa once night comes,"

"And why should I listen to the creature that took my brother from me?"

"Odion," Star stood up and frowned, "My husband had no control of his actions that night, he was under the influence of a potion crafted by Eclipsa and his parents. You know he wouldn't hurt a flea. He may not say it, but my husband cares for everyone in the castle," Odion glared down at Marco's parents, "Please…take them to the holding cells and my husband will deal with them when the time comes."

"Of course, Princess Star," Odion grabbed Angie and Rafael by their arms and pulled them out of the room and led them down the corridor.

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Honey, why did you have to go and say I care for everyone in the castle?"

"Because you know it's true, and while the only ones in the castle that care for you are me, Nova and my parents…and believe it or not, Odion is the only guard here that sees you as a little brother,"

"Don't be absurd Estrella, I'm sure Odion wants to kill me more than any of the other guards after I killed Zabodo,"

"If that were the case, don't you think he would've killed Nova the night I asked him to watch her?" Marco growled and looked away, "He didn't, not only because he knows he'll lose his life, but because Nova is our daughter and he doesn't want to hurt either one of us,"

Marco sighed and Star softly smiled as she held Nova out towards him, "Why don't you hold Nova for a while? I'm sure she missed you while you were in the holding cells,"

Marco frowned and nodded before taking his daughter from his wife and smiled down at her, "Hey sweetheart. You know daddy missed you and mommy while he was in the cells. I would've came to visit you two, but I had no idea what was going on." Nova lightly whimpered as her blue eyes scanned her father's face and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Daddy's sorry he almost hurt you, sweetheart, but daddy wasn't himself,"

"Honey, she's going to be frightened, but after some time passes she'll forget and everything will go back to normal,"

"I know, love, and I can't blame Nova for being afraid, but her instincts should tell her that I wouldn't harm her or you,"

"I know, but just give her some time, she was frightened when you tried to hurt her and she was frightened when you weren't here last night to help with her transformation," Marco frowned and Star leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek as they looked down at the slightly whimpering infant.

Odion opened the cell door and tossed Angie and Rafael into the cell and crossed his arms, "So you two and the queen of darkness are the reasons my brother is gone. I don't know why you'd set your own son up and have him attack your granddaughter, but whatever he has planned for you three, I hope he's merciless,"

"Please sir, we didn't want any part of that. We just wanted to get the princess away from him and it went wrong and now we just want to get back to earth,"

"The princess made it quite clear that her husband will deal with you two and Eclipsa when the time comes, and as I said, I hope he's merciless to you three," closing the cell door, Odion turned and walked out of the dungeons, leaving the two frightened in the cell.

 _ **I originally wasn't going to post anything today because of the holiday and I was out late with my friends last night. I'm also going to extend this story a few extra chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying the new year.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Star's Keyblade4114: More like they don't want Marco to harm Star and they'll blame him or set him up to separate the two and now they've dug themselves into a hole they can't get out of.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Happy New Year, my friend, and yes, it still feels like it's 2017.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Darkness quickly covered the kingdom and Marco growled and Nova cried as the venoms took over. Marco howled and Star frowned as she looked at her husband and held her daughter close to her, "Marco? Is that you, honey?"

"Yes, it's me, love," he looked back and saw Nova whimpering in Star's arms. He frowned as he walked over to his wife and looked down at his daughter, "Don't worry Nova, you're not in danger," he bent down and lightly kissed her forehead, "Daddy will be right back, sweetheart. He needs to take care of the bad people,"

"Marco," Marco looked at Star in confusion and arched a brow, "Just…don't take excitement out of killing them, okay honey? I don't want my parents to throw my husband back into the holding cell and have Nova be without her daddy again,"

"You know as well as I do that I'm not going to take excitement out of this, but not killing them will give them the idea that they can do whatever the hell they want and not face the consequences," he kissed her and sighed, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to deal with my parents first and then when I feel like the time is right, I'll go-"

"We'll go," Star narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to her husband, "The last time you approached Eclipsa on your own, you were poisoned and killed Zabodo and nearly killed our daughter. I'll use a sleep spell on her again, or I'll ask Odion to watch her while we confront Eclipsa,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I got the feeling I don't have a say in the matter," Star frowned and Marco kissed her forehead, "Okay, fine, you can be there when I confront Eclipsa, but I want you to stand behind me. I don't want her doing anything to you," Star nodded and Marco walked out of the room and ran down the corridor.

Angie and Rafael looked up when they heard the door to the cell open and saw their hybrid son standing outside of the cell, "Hijo?"

"Sorry, there's no one here of that name," Marco hissed through his fangs and narrowed his glowing eyes, "I was willing to give you morons a chance to get to know your granddaughter because Star wanted me to ignore my instincts!"

His parents flinched and he continued to growl, "If you were only bent on killing me, I would've been fine, but you two and that old bat had me nearly kill Nova! What makes you think I'll let you two get away with that!"

"Because we're your parents,"

"No you're not!" Marco hissed and his parents flinched again, "You gave up your parental statuses the day you shouted at me that you have no son!" he walked over to his parents and picked them up by their throats and pinned them to the stone wall, "So tell me, why would you two come to Mewni? There is nothing here for you and now you two are staring death in the face!"

"We…wanted to…reconnect with you, hijo," Angie gasped for air.

Marco growled before dropping them, "And why should I believe that? My instincts are telling me that I shouldn't even bother hearing you two out and give you a quick death,"

"But son, your wife said that you should ignore-"

"Ignore my instincts, I know old man, but she agreed that letting you two live after this mess will only end badly," Marco grinned and bared his fangs, "Quick suggestion, close your eyes and try to think of something pleasant while I'm tearing you two apart, it'll make it that much easier," Angie and Rafael tightly closed their eyes and turned their heads as they heard Marco growl.

Marco stared at the blood-soaked corpses on the floor and panted, "Damn…I…I did it!" he growled and howled in the air, "Damn it, I finally did what I should've the day you bastards pulled a gun on me!"

"Hey kid," he looked back and saw Odion standing outside of the cell, "Look…you might want to get cleaned before you return to Princess Star and Princess Nova," Marco growled and looked down at the two corpses again, "Look, I'm just telling you so you don't frighten Princess Nova. Go wash up before returning to them, you wouldn't want to scare Princess Nova again."

"Uh…right…thanks Odion," he sighed and shook his head, "I hate this, especially since…I killed Zabodo, against I might add, but can you clean this mess up while I wash and return to my family,"

"Yeah, okay kid," Odion sighed and Marco nodded before turning and walked out of the cell. Odion looked down at the corpses and narrowed his eyes, "If you ask me, that kid was too easy on you two. You had him kill my brother and then you nearly had him kill his own daughter, Princess Nova, and that would've sent his wife, Princess Star into a downward spiral of depression,"

He bent down and picked the corpses up, "But you two are gone and next is that heartless queen of darkness Eclipsa. And to be honest I hope the kid doesn't hold back. She deserves the worst possible death imaginable," he turned and walked out of the cell with the corpses tucked under his arms.

Marco stepped through the door and saw Star sitting on the chair with Nova in her arms. She looked up and slightly smiled, "Hey honey," Marco smirked and waved at her, "Did you do it?"

"Yeah, they're dead, honey," he walked over to her and took Nova from her and looked down, "Hey sweetie, are you still afraid of daddy?" Nova looked up and slightly whimpered with her blue eyes wide, "You know daddy wouldn't want to hurt you, sweetheart,"

"Marco, you and I both know you wouldn't hurt our daughter, but Nova might still be shaken up from the whole ordeal," Star stood up and kissed his cheek, "Just give her some time, she'll forget about this and everything will go back to normal,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, honey," Marco sighed and the two of them looked out the window and Marco narrowed his eyes, "And now we have to deal Eclipsa,"

"Don't worry, love, we'll deal with her soon enough," Star smiled and leaned up against her husband.

 _ **Okay, now I can safely say this story is nearing its end. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, soon he'll go after Eclipsa.**_

 _ **Guest: I have to end it and start working on the third part of the series. I have one or two more chapters for this one though.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star frowned as she looked down at her whimpering daughter. She looked up at her husband and saw him staring out at the night sky with narrowed eyes, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "We need to finish this. We need to show Eclipsa she can't get away with what she and your parents did."

"Are you sure, honey?" Marco turned and walked over to her, "I just killed my parents an hour ago, are you sure you want to confront Eclipsa now?"

"I'm sure Marco," Star sighed and looked down at Nova, "This way the only thing Nova will have to fear is the venoms getting out of control. And for her siblings as well. I don't want any type of threat near our children, honey,"

"Neither do I, Estrella," Marco sighed and looked down at their whimpering daughter, "Should we get Odion?"

"I thought she'd spend some time with her grandparents. My parents have been real busy lately that I doubt Nova even knows who they are," she looked down and smiled as she cooed at Nova, "Isn't that right, sweetie? You want to spend the night with grandma and grandpa?" the two turned and walked out of the room.

Star and Marco walked out of Star's parents' room and sighed as Marco closed the door. The two looked at each other and Marco narrowed his glowing eyes, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," the two turned and walked down the corridor, both stone faced.

The two stood outside of Eclipsa's room and Marco narrowed, "Honey," Star looked at her husband in confusion and Marco growled and shook his head, "I'm having second thoughts. I want you to go back to Nova and stay with her while I-"

"No, I told you I'm going to confront Eclipsa with you and you're not going to change my mind," Star sighed and Marco groaned and shook his head, "Marco, I know you're worried, but the last time you went to confront Eclipsa and your parents on your own, you ended up killing Zabodo and nearly killed our daughter. I'm not going to take that risk,"

"So just telling you to go back isn't going to do anything, huh?" Star softly smiled and shook her head, "Okay, fine, but stay close. I don't care if she tries to poison me again, but I'll make her into a chew toy if she tries to corrupt you,"

"And I'm guessing that's the werewolf in you talking," Marco nodded and Star smiled, "Well…let's go," they walked towards the door and Marco kicked it in, startling Eclipsa.

Eclipsa looked at the two and a small smile crossed her lips, "Hello dears, to what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?"

"Shut up," Marco snapped and growled, "You and those bastards poisoned me, had me kill Zabodo and nearly had me kill Nova!"

"Oh, and what prove do you have? Or don't you have-"

"I don't recall anything after you splashed that potion in my face! What more prove do we need?"

Eclipsa continued to smile as she looked at Star, "Dear, do you mind controlling your husband? He seems to be irritated and-" Star narrowed her eyes and held her wand out, "-is something the matter?"

"Yes, you poisoned my husband, had him kill a guard and then had him nearly attack my daughter. My mom was right, letting you roam freely was a mistake. Well not again, we're going to take care of you once and for all,"

"So why not call in the High Commission and-"

"And nothing," Marco panted, baring his fangs, "I wanted to rip you apart the first day you arrived at the castle, and now I have more than enough reason to do it!" without thinking, Marco ran towards Eclipsa, growling.

Eclipsa lightly laughed as she stretched her hand out and it began glowing with a dark purple light. Star's eyes widened as she watched her husband fall back with a force, hitting the wall before landing on the floor, "Marco," Star looked at the dark queen and hissed, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" Eclipsa smiled as she watched as artic whales rushed towards her.

Destroying the ground on impact, Star panted as dust filled the room. The dust soon settled and Star's eyes widened when she saw Eclipsa standing still, a small smile crossing her lips, "Good dear, very good, but I believe you were trying to do this!" Eclipsa smirked and stretched her hand out and an eerie light began forming around it before Star fell back with a force.

Eclipsa walked towards the blonde-haired princess and giggled, "How the monsters will love your feisty attitude. And maybe they'll enjoy that little hybrid girl too…they'll be able to enjoy-"

"I don't think so!" Eclipsa looked back and saw Marco running towards her, knocking her back with a force.

Eclipsa looked down and saw the badly injured hybrid with his forearm pressed against her throat. Marco looked up with glowing red and yellow eyes and growled, "You can threaten me, you can poison me, you can kill me, or at least try to, and I'll just laugh about it. But if you ever, and I mean _ever_ threaten my wife or our daughter, I won't be in a laughing mood!"

He applied pressure to Eclipsa's throat and Eclipsa began gasping for air, "I want to see the life leave your eyes as I choke the final breath out of you!" his eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain across his chest and he moved back before panting.

He looked down and saw blood dripping down his torso, "Do you honestly believe you can stop me, boy? I've been studying magic since before you two were born," Marco narrowed his eyes and growled, "I'll kill you and your wife and daughter will be slaves to the monster community."

"Like…hell they are,"

"Marco," they heard Star cough and they looked down to see Star struggling to sit up, "Don't do anything stupid, honey…we can't let Nova find out about-" before she could finish, Eclipsa had cast another spell, knocking her back with another force.

Marco's eyes widened and Eclipsa chuckled, "Now, now dear, it's not polite to interrupt someone when they're talking," she looked at Marco and saw him begin to violently shake, "Oh, did that upset you? Did seeing your wife get attacked like that anger you, my dear boy?'

"Shut up," Marco spat and looked up with glowing eyes, "You dare attack my selected, you threaten her and our daughter with slavery…and you think I'm not angered about that!" he growled before letting out an unsettling howl. Eclipsa stared at him as he continued to howl.

Marco stopped howling and stared at Eclipsa with flashing eyes, "So am I supposed to be impressed? Or frightened? Because I'm niter one of those my-" before Eclipsa could finish, howls cried back from the density of the forest.

Eclipsa stared at Marco and Marco growled, "Don't run. It'll only be more fun for my familiars," Eclipsa's eyes widened and Marco smirked, "Like I told Toffee a year ago, being a being that is infected with both werewolf and vampire venoms, I have two sets of familiars; wolves and bats,"

A pack of wolves climbed through the window and growled and snapped as they stepped towards the dark queen, "And just like Toffee, I will be introducing you to both!" his eyes widened and flashed red before bats flew through the window before Marco growled and the wolves and bats began attacking Eclipsa.

Marco walked over to Star and helped her up, "Honey?" she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," she looked up at Marco's familiars attacking Eclipsa, "Are you sure that's enough to stop her, honey?"

"I'm going to finish her off," Marco panted, holding his chest, "Crazy bat…are you going to be okay for a minute?" Star frowned and nodded before straightening herself up and Marco ran towards the animals attacking Eclipsa.

Eclipsa's eyes widened when she felt a sheering pain pierce her throat. Her eyes slowly looked down and sat Marco biting down on her throat, "You…dare try to…kill me, boy?" she slowly raised her hand and Marco's eyes widened as he fell back with a force before Eclipsa fell to the floor, dead.

Marco moaned and opened his eyes before looking around, "What happened?"

"You both are grounded, that's what happened," he looked up and saw Moon and River, with Nova in Moon's arms, stepping into the room.

He looked down and saw Star curled up next to him, sleeping soundly, "Is she…is she okay?"

"Aside from a few minor injuries, she is fine," Marco took a deep breath and kissed the top of Star's head, "But you two are lucky you stepped away from that mess with your lives," Marco frowned and nodded, "You two are in the medical wing of the castle for a few weeks, and during that time, you two are grounded."

"That's fair, your majesty," Marco sighed and laid back down and closed his eyes again.

 _ **Epilogue**_

10-year-old Nova stepped into her parents' room and sat her mother lying down on the bed, a bundle in her arms as her parents looked down, "Mom, dad?" they looked back and smiled at their daughter, "What's going on?"

"Nova, sweetie, we want to introduce you to someone," her mother smiled and waved her over.

Nova walked over to her parents and looked down at the small child in her mother's arms, "Sweetie, this is your baby sister Storm," Nova's blue eyes stared in wonder at the baby in her mother's arms, "Storm, this is your big sister Nova,"

Storm hiccupped and Nova looked up at her father and arched a brow, "Is she like us?"

"Yes sweetheart, she's a hybrid like us," Nova nodded, "C'mon Nova, let's go see what grandma and grandpa are doing while mommy and Storm get some sleep," Nova nodded again before Marco led her out of the room.

 _ **I'm sorry for the lackluster ending, but my advisors want me to start on the third part to this series, which will be out sometime this week…I'm hoping. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
